An impact tool (e.g., an impact wrench) may be used to install and remove fasteners. An impact tool generally includes a motor coupled to an impact mechanism. The impact mechanism converts torque provided by the motor into a series of powerful rotary blows directed from one or more hammers to an anvil that is integrally formed with (or otherwise coupled to) an output shaft of the impact tool. In typical impact mechanisms, the timing of these rotary blows is mechanically dependent on the size and shape of the hammer(s) and anvil, the rotational speed of the hammer(s), and other mechanical characteristics of the impact mechanism.